50 Lemon Shots Toushirou and Karin
by TotallyStoned3
Summary: This story is done by Alluna, extraordinary. rocker, and I. The title says it all. We will work to get more Toushirou and Karin lemons out there and hopefully surpass the HitsuxHina lemons. Come and support your paring. Read and Review please!


SHIROUchan: Yo, what's up! As you have read this is **50 Lemon Shot, Toushirou and Karin**. This story is a collaboration between Alluna, Extradionary.rocker, and I. We want to get more Toushirou and Karin lemons out into our portion of fics. We must not let the Hitsugaya and Hinamori fics take over for we shall rule! /takes out sword/ WHO'S WITH ME!

Now each chapter will contain a different theme and the theme will be listed below. Also, there is a warning. Read that warning or so help me I'll start taking cookies and pies away! Okay onto the erotic chapter. /winks/.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT OWN BLEACH. IF I DID THERE WILL BE DEATH!**

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS A LOT OF SEX! IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT PLEASE DO NOT READ FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR BRAIN AND I-M-A-G-I-N-A-T-I-O-N. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT DAY OR NIGHT, OR WHATEVER.**

* * *

**Anime:** Bleach

**Characters:** Toushirou Hitsugaya & Karin Kurosaki

**Theme:** A Night on Valentine's day**Summary:** Already out of time to buy a gift for her boyfriend, Karin comes up with a different solution. A solution that will be forever blazed in their heads.

**Chapter Title:** Chocolates and Flowers are not the Only Thing that's Sweet

* * *

**Lemon Shot 1: Chocolates and Flowers are not the Only Thing That's Sweet**

Valentine's Day, the only holiday where lovers can really show their love through various gifts, candy, and cards. The only holiday where people can finally muster up their courage to ask their crush out. It's a red, pink, and white day for the world as rose petals fall from every place. It's a happy and love struck day for a certain town, located in Japan. Karakura town is bustling with activity and rush hours due to many trying to buy last minute gifts. The citizens are hugging, kissing, and going out for a great night. The mood is very happy around every corner except for one house that is attached to a clinic.

--

"WHAT! VALENTINE'S DAY WAS TODAY!" The woman checked the calendar twice and another time only to find that today on the calendar was circled with a red marker and labeled Valentine's Day. How could she not have notice, well how could she forget. Yuzu talked all about it this week and Karin was sure it was dead set in her mind.

"Well, nee-chan I told you about it all week. If you forgot does that mean you don't have a gift for Hitsugaya-kun." A shiver rode down her spine as her sister's words made a line into her head. She totally forgot about her white-haired, blue-green eyed boyfriend. How could she forget to get a gift for him. He was her everything and here she was, empty-handed without a gift. This was not going to be a good confrontation, she knew it.

"No, it doesn't. I have a gift for him. All wrapped up and ready to present." The only way to satisfy her sister's curiosity was to lie. If she didn't and told the truth instead, she knew Yuzu would tell Toushirou before Karin could even reach him.

"Okay. Just making sure. Also, nee-chan, are you sure you do not want to come with us tonight. It will be a whole lot of fun." Karin only shook her head. She never really liked going out to dinner or going to a movie theater for they were too crowded with people and tonight, there was definitely going to be a whole lot of people packed into both areas.

"I'll be fine. Now you go ahead and meet with Jinta. You don't want to keep him waiting do you?' A small blush appeared on Yuzu's face and she only nodded her head. She left out the room and Karin laid down on the bed, sighing. What was she going to do? How was she going to get a gift at last minute? By the time she left to go get one everything would already be sold out.

"Nee-chan! Can you come down here!?" Yuzu called from downstairs. On queue, Karin left out her room and out into the hallway.

"I'm coming. Give me a-whoa!" She landed flat on her stomach as she tripped over an object. Shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness, she looked at the object she tripped over. It was a book. A big book by the looks of it. She picked it up and silently read the title.

**A Gift for Your Valentine's**

**Seduction Tips For A Great Night**

A blush crept onto her face as she finished reading the title. This was Rukia's book she had used to seduce Ichigo for the first time. Ichigo was then a happy man after that night. An idea popped in her head and a light bulb began to shine above her . A smirk crossed her lips and she called out to her sister, "Hey, Yuzu! Do you still have those bouquets of roses the entire male population at school gave you?!"

"Yes! Why!" A whole plan formed in her head and Karin knew exactly what to give to her Valentine's.

"I need them for something!" Yes, this was definitely going to be a great Valentine's Day gift for him. A great gift indeed.

* * *

A excited feeling ran down his back. For some odd reason, Toushirou knew something good was going to happen tonight . He just couldn't put his finger on it. He stood up and walked back into his room. It was almost evening and he was anxious to give his gift to his tomboyish girlfriend. Ever since he helped her team beat a bunch of middle schoolers, the two have always been a little close. The two only started dating when she turned 15 and that was three years ago. Now Karin is a fine woman with long black hair and dark onyx eyes. He himself has grown too. He was taller and had spikier hair than before.

"TAICHO!!" Matsumoto yelled from the other side of the door . Toushirou gradually opened it to reveal his cheery and happy fukutaicho who had a big smile on her face.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?"

"I'm here to tell you we have to go if we want to be early for the movies." Toushirou sighed. The two had to meet with the Kurosakis for a fun night at the movies. He wasn't quite sure what movie they were watching but, it must be something good to get everyone hyped up.

"Fine. Just give me a second." He opened his closet door and pulled out a red gift basket. The gift basket contained a black teddy bear with a soccer outfit and small soccer, two packets of chocolate filled with caramel, and four red roses placed in the back. Toushirou heard an awing sound and quietly walked out the door with Matsumoto behind him.

"Aw, taicho! Is that for Karin-chan?!" He only nod his head to satisfy his fukutaichos question. A squeal was heard and he only sighed. The faster he can get to his girlfriend the better.

* * *

Sprinkling the last rose petal on her floor, Karin looked around the room. She was busy all day setting up this scenery. She changed her bed sheets with red ones. She lit candles that smell like vanilla all around the room. She also sprinkled red and white roses all over the floor and bed. The room truly gave off a romantic aura. All she needed to do is prepare herself for her boyfriend's arrival.

"Nee-chan! Are you going to be okay here by yourself?!" Her sister yelled from downstairs. It was already 7:00 and the night was all over the city.

"Yes, I'll be fine. You tell Ichigo and Rukia I said hi. Also, if Toushirou's at the door send him in." Karin placed her hair up and held it by a clip, leaving bangs on both sides of her face. She wrapped the towel tightly around her form and made her way to her personal bathroom.

"Okay. See you later!" With that said, her sister left the house and Karin stepped into the bathtub. Candles were around the place and the tub was filled with red rose petals. All she had to do was wait for Toushirou. That seduction book really helped big time. She wouldn't know what she would do without it.

* * *

Toushirou entered the Kurosaki's house and started to look for Karin. Yuzu directed him here saying Karin wanted to meet him. Seeing no sign of his girlfriend he began to walk upstairs. He did not know what Karin had up her sleeve but, it must be something good. The scent of vanilla past his nose and he could see a few lit candles from where he was. He walked into the room and immediately stopped. Rose petal were every-where and there was many candles lit. He heard a splashing sound from the bathroom. He placed his gift on a end table and walked towards the bathroom. As he inched closer he called out her name.

"Karin?" As he stepped foot in the bathroom his eyes widen and his face grew red. The scene in front of him was…was…from his point of view hot. His girlfriend was covered in rose petals in the bathtub, smiling seductively at him.

"I see you finally arrived." She said seductively. She stood up and Toushirou's face became more red. Karin grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. As she stepped out, she made her way to Toushirou and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't move or blink. He only let his girlfriend do the work. Toushirou could only stutter.

"K-Karin…what a-are you d-doing?" She only smirked at his sentence and seductively whisper in his ear.

"I was waiting for you to arrive. I was just going to show you your Valentine's Day gift."

"Gift?" She ushered him to the bedroom and he like a loyal companion, followed. She sat on the bed and removed the clip that held her hair up. Her hair fell onto her shoulders and back, sticking to her body due to the wetness. Toushirou, finally knowing where this was going, wrapped his arms around her form and started to kiss her neck. The two laid down on the bed and the aura that seemed to surround them grew hot. He easily removed the towel that was blocking his way from seeing her true beauty. Her creamy skin glowed against the candle light and a few rose petals still clang to her body.

Toushirou ran his hand all over her body, causing Karin to blush secretly. Her skin was smooth and her breasts were soft. He cupped one of her breast into his hand and began to massage it. A moan escaped Karin's lips. At the same time, Toushirou began to unbutton his shirt. Finishing off the last button, his shirt revealed his slightly tan chest. He lowered his face to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues were at war, battling each other for dominance. Moans escaped their lips and Karin began to tug at his pants causing him to separate from her.

"Are you sure you're ready for..this?" He whispered into her ear. It would both be their first time. If they do it, they both will lose their virginity.

"Yes. You're the only one I want to give it to." He only nodded his hand and began to undo his pants. Karin kissed on his collarbone at the same time. Finally, finished and sliding off his pants, Karin waited anxiously for the moment her virginity would be taken. Something that was suppose to be a Valentine's gift turned into something more.

Toushirou slowly began to enter into a sacred place that is off limits until the right moment. He looked into her eyes, she only nodded her head signaling him to go ahead and enter. Now was the time and this exact moment will be forever blazed in their memories. He slid through her walls once, twice, than on a steady rhythm. Moans filled the room in an instant. The sensation was unbearable. She moaned and moaned for an endless time. He moved faster and faster. Going deeper than before. With one last moan they both came. Their bodies were hot and sweaty and they were more than tired. Toushirou laid beside his girlfriend. Karin mustered up enough strength to kiss him for one last time.

"Happy v-Valentine's Day, T-Toushirou."

"Happy Valentine's D-Day too, Karin." With that stated the couple silently drifted into a peaceful sleep. It truly was a lovely holiday.


End file.
